Sebtana
by GleekLover12
Summary: A oneshot inspired by the smooth criminal performance :


**A/N I had fun writing this this possibly could upset Brittana shippers (and I myself ship them hard!) but after smooth criminal I just had to. So have fun reading this and please leave a review! Love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, if I did it wouldn't be the awesomeness that it is now **

One week. It had been one week since Sebastian Smythe had slushied Santana. And for once he actually felt sorry. It had been a week and still he felt like needed to apologise to the fierce Latina, but something stopped him.

After he'd tried to sing his apology to Blaine and at the same time trying to get into his Capri-pants (and failed), he couldn't get the cheerleader out of his mind. The Warblers were pissed at him for what he did to their ex-lead singer, and at how he'd treated Kurt. Once a Warbler always a Warbler, and even if Kurt had only been one of them for a short amount of time, he was one of them!

Sebastian had taken a lot of crap, but eventually they'd started acting normal again. Willing to give him another chance. It was getting hard to concentrate during class, every time he tried to focus; there she was; lurking at the edge of his brain. It seemed he would never get rid of the guilt until he apologised to her.

Jeff and Nick weren't used to this quiet Sebastian, they were getting worried. Sure, this guy could be a dickhead; but he was one of them. So they made a plan; they had to get him to talk to Santana. The problem was; he'd never go to her, but the guy sure loved his coffee.

"Hey Seb, you want to join us at the Lima Bean at four?" Nick asked when Jeff and he passed the boy in the corridors.

Sebastian looked up in surprise, smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I have some ideas for regionals I want you guys to hear," he said with an authority in his voice the Warblers were used to by now.

"Great!" Jeff said.

And they hurried off to their next class. Nick was typing in a message to the rest of their glee club: _Operation Sebtana has begun. _

Sebastian was more confused than ever by the time his last class had ended. The entire day he had boys look at him with a grin on their faces. He was glad to get some distraction at the Lima Bean. They had to win regionals. They just _had _to. He didn't think he could stand Gay-face if he'd win.

He ordered his usual coffee and sat down at one of the tables; he was early. Precisely at four, the door opened and a beautiful young lady walked in. Behind her were Jeff and Nick. The three of them got their coffees and when Sebastian realised who the girl was, he needed to try very hard not to punch one of the boys standing behind Santana.

"Tweedledum and Tweedledee here, told me you wanted to talk to me," she said, sitting down opposite Sebastian.

Her voice was cold as ice and her eyes shot fire. He looked at her stunned; well that didn't happen often! He turned to Nick and Jeff and the look on his face just promised trouble.

"We have to go!" Nick quickly said tugging on Jeff's blazer. "Yeah, we have to…" And they literally ran out of the coffee shop.

Santana just watched the boy in front of her with raised eyebrows and crossed arms.

"Uh… err… I uh, I wanted to say… what I mean…" damn this was hard!

"Well, spit it out meerkat!" said Santana impatiently.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian muttered.

"Wait, what? Say that again I think I didn't get the last part of that," the Latina said with a surprised look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for throwing that slushie in your face Santana," he finally managed to say whilst actually looking at her.

"Well, I certainly did not expect that!" the brunette sighed.

"Have you apologised to Blaine?"

"Yes."

"And to Kurt?"

"What? No, why would I?" only to hear that name, irritated Sebastian.

"Because the only reason he didn't get blinded by that damn slushie, is that Blaine jumped in front of him. Look I know you want a piece of that fine Anderson ass, Smythe, but if you ever hurt Kurt or Blaine, I _will _go all Lima Heights on you!"

When her mini-rant was over, she sat back in her chair and sipped her coffee. Sebastian didn't say a thing, but kept gaping at Santana.

"What is it, preppy?" Santana snarled annoyed.

"Why did you meet me here, if you obviously hate me?" asked the Dalton boy.

"When ignorant number 1 and number 2, seriously can't they see how much they like each other, told me you wanted to talk to me and maybe even apologize to me, I couldn't miss out on that. Besides I don't hate you, you smooth criminal, because if I did I'd have to hate myself. You're like the male version of me, which is very creepy by the way," Santana explained.

Sebastian chuckled and emptied his cup. "I should probably leave; Warbler practise, but do you ever… I don't know, want to meet up again?" he asked, hope shimmering in his eyes.

Santana quirked an eyebrow Kurt-style. "Why?"

"Well, I could certainly use some more insults and I know you're the queen bitch at McKinley," he tried.

"Uh… sure," mumbled Santana.

"Awesome, see you," Sebastian said, pushing back his chair, smiling at the Latina and leaving the coffee shop.

"Well, that was strange," she mumbled more to herself than anything.

That night Santana had just wished her parents good night and gone to bed when her phone buzzed. Smiling she took it, assuming it was Britt wishing her sweet dreams. When she opened the text, her smile turned into a confused frown. Sebastian.

_I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for what I did-Seb._

A little happy with the apology, she typed in her reply.

_As pleased as I am with this, how the hell did you get my number, Horse teeth? _

She couldn't resist an insult- c'mon; this is auntie Tana we're talking about. As Sebastian read her answer, he chuckled-oh she was very much like him.

_As much as Blaine doesn't want to talk to me right now, I kept bugging him until he gave in. _

Well, Santana couldn't blame young Burt Reynolds, Sebastian could be very persistent.

_Very well then, good night, Sebastian._

_Good night, Santana._

That night neither slept too much.

^.^

"Dude, what did you do last night? You look like shit," Jeff stated as the new soloist sat down at the breakfast table.

Sebastian just grunted in response. Nick and Jeff laughed and the boy let his head rest on the table, trying not to drift off to unconsciousness.

He had realised something last night, something that terrified him and made him question everything he thought he was; he was falling for Santana Lopez. He didn't know whether her looks were to blame or the fact that she could retort every insult he threw at her.

Damn hormones! He sent a text to the young woman, asking her to meet him later at the Lima Bean again.

Santana was standing by her locker with Brittany as she read the message. Her reply was simple and short; _'okay'_

"Britt-Britt?" she said looking up at the blonde.

"Hmm?" was her reaction; a sign she was listening while drawing unicorns on her math test.

"I'm meeting up with Sebastian later, okay? So I can't come over."

"Sebastian? That guy who threw a slushie at Blaine? The bird singer?"

"Yeah sweetie, but how about we go to Breadsticks tomorrow night to make it up?" Santana asked as she liked their pinkies.

"Okay," Brittany answered happily. She was so easy to please, you could give her a bar of chocolate and she'd be forever grateful.

The brunette felt a slight sting of guilt, because she too had noticed something was going on between her and that Warbler. This time it was Santana who was early; she was fiddling with her cup when the chair in front of her was being pulled back.

"Well, I'm here," she said, more harshly than she intended.

"Yeah, nice of you to show," Sebastian said once again avoiding looking her in the eyes.

"Cut the crap, Sebastian," she said, sipping from her coffee. A smirk appeared on the boy's face.

"Why did you want me to be here?" the girl asked quietly.

"To be honest, I have no idea why I wanted to see you, I just know I did."

Santana was confused _wait… did he just say… does he… _

"Look, if you're just here to waste my time, I think I'm going to leave." Santana got up; she was scared of what might happen if she stayed any longer.

"No, wait! I just… wanted to spend some time with you," Sebastian had gotten quiet.

"Don't you have to go harass Blaine or some other prep school boy?"

"Yeah, well see, that's the problem. I'd love to, but there's someone I can't stop thinking about," he said, finally looking up.

"Well then go get him, but please leave me alone," Santana called over her shoulder as she walked out to the parking lot. Sebastian swiftly rose to his feet and ran after her.

"Hey, wait! Come on!"

Santana had reached her car when the boy got a hold of her wrist and turned her around.

"I don't know why, but I can't stop… thinking about… you," he panted, for the first time really looking at her.

"Sebastian... I have a girlfriend," the girl whispered, a pained look on her face.

"I know, I know," he murmured.

Then, without a single warning, he leaned forward and gently kissed the Latina's lips. Santana's eyes went wide and then she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't know what was going to happen between her and Sebastian. She only knew that this felt right.

**A/N hope you like it dear readers keep reading and reviewing **

**Lots of hugs and love **


End file.
